


Эксклюзив от Тони Старка

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Banter, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Нельзя просто так взять и починить трактор.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Эксклюзив от Тони Старка

Общение со Стивом и Фьюри душевного разлада никак не умаляло, напротив. Стив во всём винил его и не упускал случая об этом лишний раз сказать, Фьюри, старый лис, манипулировал ими, и не слушать его не получалось даже когда ты прекрасно осознавал, что он дёргает тебя за ниточки. Кругом шпионы и морализаторы, супергерои с дивным сочетанием комплексов бога и вины, и первый в этом списке кудесников, конечно, он сам. Только Роджерс вроде как не вписывается, по крайней мере по второму пункту программы: бравый Капитан, кажется, вовсе не терзался прошлым, глубоко убеждённый в правильности всех своих поступков.

Ну что же, Тони тоже был убеждён в своей правоте. Сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы спасти свой мир от уничтожения, его долг.

А ещё его попросили починить трактор.

Миссис Бартон, конечно, та ещё интриганка оказалась, но, в отличие от людей, машины ему никогда не лгали, а эта конкретная вполне убедительно жаловалась на нездоровье неровным тарахтеньем, кашляющим выхлопом и скулящим дребезжанием разболтанных соединений. Машины однозначно были честнее людей. Альтрон не в счёт, в Альтроне слишком много человеческого. Может, это и было его ошибкой — попытаться дать машине человеческий разум, потому что значило научить машину лгать.

Так что Фьюри со своими просьбами может идти в задницу: больше он не будет учить машины лгать, если именно это означает «оживлять». Он просто подлечит этого работящего старичка.

***  
Солнце село, Лора с детьми уже спали, а команда во главе с Фьюри томилась на кухне, когда Тони вернулся из амбара, перемазанный сажей и машинным маслом. Умиротворённый и довольный собой. В конце концов, что может быть лучше хорошо выполненной работы?

***  
Подъём был с петухами — заря ещё только занималась. Пока Лора хлопотала на кухне, чтобы накормить гостей перед тем, как все разъедутся по делам, Тони, дабы не маяться от безделья, решил устроить тест-драйв вчерашнему пациенту:

— Эй, Бартон, что там ваш трактор должен вспахать? Хочу убедиться, что всё работает.

Клинт глянул удивлённо, пожал плечами и пошёл с Тони на улицу.

***  
— Эм, Старк… Это что ещё за хрень? — вопросил Клинт, когда увидел свой — свой ли? — трактор в модификации Тони.

— Трактор, Клинт. Знаешь, машина такая сельскохозяйственная. Я думал, ты в курсе, ты ж первый спец по вождению всего, где предусмотрен хоть какой-то мотор.

— Кончай острить, Старк, ты что сделал с моим трактором? Мне казалось, Лора просила его просто починить.

— Так я починил! — Тони запрыгнул на водительское и провернул в зажигании ключи, заводя машину. — Слышишь? Урчит, как котёнок.

Тони любовно погладил трактор по корпусу, и Клинт был готов поклясться, что услышал, как тот мурлыкнул в ответ.

— Хорошо, двигатель в норме. Но вот это всё — что за хрень? — Клинт обвёл рукой изрядно разросшуюся панель под рулём.

— Это? Небольшие модификации. Эксклюзив от гениального инженера Тони Старка. Не благодари.

Судя по выражению лица Клинта, благодарность была последней из вещей, о которых он в тот момент думал. Скорее прикидывал, велика ли вероятность, что Старка найдут, если он сейчас по-тихому прикопает его на заднем дворе, и не спишут ли ему убийство как совершённое в состоянии аффекта.

— Старк, мать твою, тебя попросили просто починить!

— Осторожнее со словами, Клинт, вдруг Капитан услышит? Расстроится ещё с утра пораньше. Ты лучше погляди! — Тони похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой, приглашая присоединиться к нему.

Клинт нехотя влез, с опаской разглядывая неведомые кнопки и рычажки на панели старенького допотопного трактора. Тони улыбался с таким видом, с каким обычно дети рассказывали ему о своих достижениях, когда он возвращался после особенно длительных отлучек. Большой ребёнок.

— Вот, погляди. Здесь теперь включается обогрев для ног. Слышал от Наташи «держи голову в холоде, а ноги в тепле» когда-нибудь? В общем, поможет уберечься от простуды в самые ненастные дни.

Обогрев для ног в полевом тракторе был, конечно, полной хренью, но хотя бы безобидной, так что Клинт просто кивнул.

— Ещё я лампочке мощности прибавил, а то от старой вообще никакого проку не было. Разумеется, на потреблении энергии это не отразилось, вернее, отразилось, конечно: можешь её хоть вообще не отключать, аккумулятор её даже не заметит.

Клинт вздохнул: фонарь теперь светил так, будто должен был указывать дорогу всем заблудшим душам планеты. Но, может, и правда пригодится.

— Ладно. А это что? — Клинт потянулся к очередному новшеству — мудрёному рычажку, притулившемуся с самого краю, ближе к рулю.

— О, это! — Старк засиял ярче. — Дворник!

— Какой ещё дворник, Старк, у трактора даже лобового стекла нет!

— Это дворник для плуга, — пояснил Тони. — Будет снимать налипшую землю и помешает траве забиваться, куда не надо. Эффективность вспашки вырастет процентов на пятнадцать — гарантированно, хотя я ставлю на все двадцать пять.

Клинт закатил глаза.

— Ну допустим. Это всё?

— Ну что ты, я только начал!

Следующие полчаса Тони показывал Клинту какие-то немыслимые примочки и улучшения: увеличенные обороты двигателя, четыре скорости вспашки бороной, повышенная маневренность, позволяющая развернуть трактор на 180 градусов практически на месте, автоматическая очистка колёс, сеялка, которая вообще в комплектации этой машины предусмотрена не была. И если бы этим кончилось, Клинт бы просто поблагодарил и потащил Тони обратно в дом, зарекшись когда-либо просить его что-нибудь ещё отремонтировать у него дома. Но потом запустил какую-то хитрую систему, и…

Трактор, глухо заскрежетав и защёлкав перемычками, весь затрясся и к вящему ужасу Клинта начал подниматься на собственные колёса как на ноги, ощутимо качнув корпусом из стороны в сторону. Неведомо из каких динамиков полилась дикая музыка — электрогитарная буря в сочетании с визгливым голосом солиста затопила мирную, тихую долину, словно предвестник Апокалипсиса, и посреди этого шумового безумия неожиданно отчётливо послышался приятный женский голос:

— Доброе утро, мистер Бартон. Какую часть поля желаете сегодня вспахать?

Клинт сидел на своём собственном старом тракторе у края картофельного поля в центре оглушительного музыкального шторма и не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Эй, старик, очнись, — похлопал его по плечу Тони, откинувшись на внезапно увеличившуюся спинку тракторного сиденья и впился зубами в невесть откуда взявшееся яблоко. — Эта штука не живая, не бойся. Примитивный искин типа Сири, распознаёт и выполняет лишь несколько команд. «Окей, Гугл» — и то функциональней. Иокаста, будь добра, уменьши громкость и смени пластинку, в здешних краях едва ли способны оценить наш с тобой безупречный музыкальный вкус.

Рёв гитар смолк и сменился «Одиноким пастухом», разливая нежные звуки флейты на радиус нескольких метров, отчего в первую секунду Клинту показалось, что он оглох. В груди медленно раздувалось и зрело что-то опасное…

Из дома один за другим показались Мстители, глядя на новое творение гения Старка. Капитан обречённо закатил глаза, бормоча что-то под нос; Фьюри ухмылялся; выражение лица Наташи демонстрировало то досаду, то ироничную насмешку, то снисходительное любопытство, словно та никак не могла определиться с отношением к происходящему; Брюс разглядывал машину изучающим взглядом, чем-то в ней заинтересовавшись. Лора взирала на тракторного монстра в шоке. И только дети, выбежав на улицу, с радостными визгами бросились на поле. Капитан хотел было их поймать — мало ли, чем там грозит новое творение Старка, — но шустрые дети опередили суперсолдата, заставив его усомниться в скорости своей реакции.

Тем временем Тони, осознав, что Бартон определённо не готов рулить настолько продвинутой техникой, дал команду прокопать две полосы.

— Идёт расчёт площади. Идёт расчёт маршрута. Данные обработаны, приступаю к вспашке.

Трактор на своих ногах-колёсах подошёл к помеченному колышками краю поля, опустил корпус, возвращая колёса в прежнее состояние, загудел, выдвигая вперёд борону, и шустро двинулся вперёд. На другом конце поля машина сделала аккуратный разворот, почти не потревожив уже взрытую землю, и двинулась обратно. Доехав до конца полосы, где в нетерпении уже приплясывали маленькие Бартоны, трактор остановился и вежливо поинтересовался:

— Задание выполнено. Желаете продолжить вспашку?

— Отбой, Иокаста. На сегодня хватит. Я говорил, что её зовут Иокаста? Впрочем… С именем я, возможно, промахнулся. Думаю, ты можешь звать её просто Ио.

Тони ещё раз похлопал закаменевшего Клинта по спине и резво соскочил со слишком узкого для двоих тракторного сиденья.

— Ну что, детишки, нравится ваш новый трактор? А если уговорите папу приделать на фонарь вращающийся дискошар, сможете устраивать по ночам крутые танцы со светомузыкой, — Тони швырнул на поле огрызок доеденного яблока, встрепал ребятишкам волосы и двинулся обратно к дому, насвистывая мотив «Пастуха». На полдороге остановился, что-то вспомнив, обернулся и крикнул Клинту: — А ещё он колёса сам себе чистит!


End file.
